


Double Is Definitely Trouble

by ThePaperYomiko



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Body Doubles, Drabble, Had this in my head for a while, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, i dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaperYomiko/pseuds/ThePaperYomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys gets caught and it leads to interesting happenings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Is Definitely Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble has been laying around my tablet for a while. Might make it into a longer fic later.
> 
> Rating it M for now , if I continue rating could go up to E.

When he brought up the images on his echo device Rhys couldn’t believe it. They had been so careful but that was the trouble with being plugged into Hyperion. No secrets from anyone especially Handsome Jack.  
“ What are these, cupcake?” Jack said it nice but the look in his eyes screamed murder. Rhys swallowed and looked at the image. A small smile graced his lips. Rhys knew he had been pulling away in the last couple of weeks ever since he met him. He had started lying to Jack and not showing up to meet him. He just lost track of time when he was with him. He was so different from Jack. It was nice if Rhys was honest with himself.  
“ I have no words, Jack.” Rhys looked away. “ I don’t know what you want me to say.”  
“ I mean I can see why you like him, Rhysie” Handsome Jack laughed, “ He looks like me! My doppleganger!” Why does that smile always melt his heart? He shook his head.  
“ So you are not mad?” Rhys questioned.  
“ Nah, cupcake.” Jack smirked “ It’s me without being me. Anyways, this could make things interesting. ” Handsome Jack was ever the narcissist. Rhys’ heart beat faster when Jack grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. Handsome Jack’s grip tightened as he looked into Rhys’ eyes and pulled him close until their lips met. He always took Rhys’ breath away..in more ways than one.  
Handsome Jack released Rhys and pushed him down on to the sofa straddling his hips. ‘ I should have told him sooner’ was Rhys’ last thought before he was totally lost to the sensations.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ Just hear me out” Rhys raised his hands in front of him. “ It could be great!” The look on his face told Rhys that he didn’t quite believe him.  
“ I don’t know Rhys. Don’t you think it would be kind of...weird?” He was definitely skeptical.  
“ Please just...try it out...for me?” Rhys made puppy dog eyes. “ Please Timothy?” Rhys begged.  
“ I thought I was done dealing with Handsome Jack, Rhys.” He looked over at Rhys’ forlorn look. “ Fine” He sighed. Rhys grabbed his hand and led him out of the apartment. Rhys was practically vibrating with excitement as he knocked on the door.  
“ Hey Rhysie” Jack stepped aside to let them pass. “ Hey other less handsome me”  
“ I know he used to be your body double but he does have a name, Jack” Rhys said with an incredulous look. “ It’s Timothy.” Rhys’ frown intensified.  
“ Stop pouting, pumpkin.” Handsome Jack leaned down and tilted his chin up. The double Jacks made him shiver. It was a bit eerie but a great turn on.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhys moaned as Timothy kissed his neck. His moans intensified as Handsome Jack licked and roughly pinched his nipples. This experience for Rhys was a bit surreal but very exciting. He loved how sweet Timothy treated him. It was a different experience from Handsome Jack’s rough nature. He was definitely in for a night of ecstasy.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later he lay snuggled between his two lovers. Yeah, this could definitely work.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, bookmarks are my life blood...j/know but they are great nonetheless :)
> 
> You can check me out on Tumblr at thepaperyomiko.tumblr.com


End file.
